


Baking Cookies

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [11]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bailey - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory slammed into Mark of himself almost in the exact same position she was in.  He remembered how his mother laughed as she mopped the mixture off of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Cookies

Taking a day out to do nothing but make Christmas cookies was a family tradition that Mark’s grandmother began, so as soon as Mark married Jack, he decided to continue with the tradition.  

He would teach Jack and sweet little Bailey everything his mother had taught him.  Maybe someday, if Bailey had children of her own, she would continue on with it and use the recipes that Mark taught her. 

While Jack was busy melting chocolate for them to dip the peanut butter trees into, and Mark measured ingredients, Bailey was left on her own to stir the gingerbread cookie mix. 

Everything was quiet while the three worked together, but while Mark was measuring out powdered sugar, there was a commotion coming from Bailey’s station, causing Jack and Mark to whip around to check on her. 

Somehow, she had managed to tip the mixing bowl over, covering herself in sugar, eggs, cinnamon, and a variety of other ingredients. 

Jack had to spin back around to hide his laughter while Mark smacked a hand over his mouth.

She looked up at Mark, “Daddy, I spilled it everywhere.  Oh no, I’m really sorry!  I didn’t mean to!”

Abandoning his assignment, Mark grabbed a few paper towels from the counter, dabbed them in some water from the sink, and made his way over to the mess.

When he knelt in front of Bailey, he noticed that she was nearly in tears. “I’m sorry Daddy.” She sniffed, apologizing again. 

“Oh, honey.”  He said, beginning to clean her face as gently as he could with the rough paper towel, “It’s alright.  I’ve spilled stuff loads of times when I cooked with my mom.” 

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him with Jack’s twinkling blue eyes that always wrapped him around her finger. 

A memory slammed into Mark of himself almost in the exact same position she was in.  He remembered how his mother laughed as she mopped the mixture off of his face. 

A hand on his arm brought him back to present day where Jack was standing on the other side of their daughter and smiling, but looking as if he might cry as well.  “You still in there, babe?” 

Mark blinked, “Um, yeah. Yeah.  Sorry.  Memories, you know?” 

Jack swallowed, looking as if he was swallowing back tears and Mark was itching to ask him what was wrong, but he didn’t want to worry the little girl between them. “Why don’t you go give Bailey a bath? I’ll finish things here and start clean up.  You can join me when you’re ready, alright?” 

Not wanting to leave Jack alone, but also recognizing that Bailey needed a bath, Mark resolved to speak to him later.  He took Bailey by the hand and led her upstairs to her bathroom.

After she was squeaky clean and clothed, Mark left her to play in her room while he went back downstairs to help Jack. 

He walked into the kitchen to find all of the treats finished, but the kitchen a mess and Jack leaning heavily against the counter, covering his face with his hands. 

“Jack?” Mark rushed over, taking his husband’s wrists in his hands and pulling them from his face. “Baby what’s wrong?” 

His eyes were tear-filled and Mark couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at the similarities between Jack and Bailey’s eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Jack’s voice reached Mark’s ears quiet and broken.  Mark wanted nothing more than to fix the broken pieces and make Jack happy again.

“What?” 

“How did I get to be your husband?  What happened?  How?  You’re so kind and strong and smart. You keep me going sometimes when I want to quit.  You’re so good with Bailey and you treat her as if she’s your own.  I mean, you’re more than I could ever ask for and you’re even sharing _family recipes_ with us and-“

Mark molded their lips together to quiet the growing panic in Jack.  

He only pulled away a few inches, cupping Jack’s face in both of his hands and forcing him to stare into Mark’s eyes.  

“Sean.  You are my husband, and Bailey is not _like_ my daughter, she _is_ my daughter.  So I’m not her biological parent.  So what?  She’s still my daughter in every way that’s important.  She keeps the world turning for me. 

_“You_ ,” he continued, taking a moment to press his body closer against Jack’s. “You’re my world, Sean. Everything I’ve ever loved compacted into a small, energetic, Irish goofball.  You two are my everything.  I couldn’t breathe without you.  I love you.” 

Tears were streaming down Jack’s cheeks when Mark finally finished his little heartfelt speech. 

Before Mark could move to wipe the tears away, Jack launched forward, wrapping his arms around Mark and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you too.  Oh God, oh _God,_ I love you too.” 


End file.
